


【BMZ】双城米兰

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, three way, 我背叛了AC米兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 米兰是红黑色的，也是蓝黑色的，就像梅阿查和圣西罗。一定看预警谢谢
Relationships: Christian Vieri/Javier Zanetti, Paolo Maldini/Christian Vieri, Paolo Maldini/Christian Vieri/Javier Zanetti
Kudos: 8





	【BMZ】双城米兰

萨内蒂知道这件事。  
尤其是当维埃里从国家队比赛回来的时候，那种变化再明显不过了，有时候萨内蒂觉得他的队友们都没有发现这件事，会有点让他怀疑队友们的性爱经验是否有他们说的那么丰富。  
当然，这确实需要维埃里闭紧嘴巴  
——他在和马尔蒂尼上床。以防有人误听了这个名字，维埃里和他的前国家队队长，国际米兰同城死敌的队长，上床。  
萨内蒂不是那种需要知道自己队友在和谁睡觉的队长。在米兰这样的城市里，如果你的队友在为派对找模特儿，有些热心的人还会得意地翻出好几个电话号码，甚至就连分手、出轨这样的新闻都有点陈词滥调了。  
国际米兰的这种事一般没有人会问萨内蒂，他是一个不怎么参与派对和酒吧的人，个性显得有点端方，或者是无聊。  
但维埃里确实不同，这种不同指的不是说他是国际米兰炙手可热的射手王，也不是他花样繁出的各类情人。  
而是因为萨内蒂也在和维埃里上床。  
他没有跟任何人说。从萨内蒂1995年来到国际米兰，这座城市里总是飘扬着红黑色的彩带，米兰拿下了各种比赛的冠军，而老爹的大笔支出和球星们的沉沦都已经成为压在蓝黑球迷心头的痛苦和茫然。  
6-0的惨败后，只有萨内蒂面对媒体的问责和球迷的责难，他是国际米兰永远的恒星，却有点害怕看到老爹意味深长的眼神。  
他把这件事翻来覆去地想，甚至在这种时候也显得有点出神。  
维埃里对萨内蒂的动作并没有在球场上那么横冲直撞，抓着腰部的手是一种恰到好处的力度，用力但不会疼痛，牢牢地握着往下运动。  
维埃里是一个优秀的好情人，他似乎是觉得萨内蒂不喜欢被弄疼，但其实无论维埃里的动作多么用力，萨内蒂也不会说他。  
那他对马尔蒂尼也是这样吗？  
萨内蒂微微皱紧了眉，显得神色有些痛苦，身体变得越来越火热，他在维埃里的怀抱里像是挣脱一样地向上抬腰，又落回来承受凶狠的撞击，感觉骨头都被快感浸染，咬住的嘴唇也松开，泄露难以自持的喘息呻吟。  
他快要到了。萨内蒂浑身紧绷，涣散了思绪，手指抓紧维埃里的头发，感觉他们之间的呼吸都融在一起。  
维埃里的体力很好，萨内蒂也并不柔弱，说到底，上床这件事也要看双方合不合得来。他们已经折腾了四五个回合，都已经到了极限，酥麻酸软的电流穿透皮肤和神经，萨内蒂的大脑都好像被冲击到了无法思考的地步。直到结束一会后，他才能够回过神。  
所以维埃里对这句话一点准备也没有。  
“你也在和马尔蒂尼上床吧”，萨内蒂的语气把一个疑问句说成了陈述句。  
维埃里显得很吃惊，还有一点点的尴尬，觉得萨内蒂有点越过了界限，他含糊地应了一声，拿不准这算不算一个承认，毕竟马尔蒂尼让他保密，即使这是另一个让他保密的队长。  
萨内蒂好像没有看到他惊讶的表情，缓慢地，仿佛经过了深思熟虑一样地说，“那……如果，你问一下他”，他挥挥手，指代那位米兰队长，“假设他不介意的话，我想和你们来一次，一起可以吗？”。  
这下，维埃里结结实实地掉下了床——他吓坏了。  
  
维埃里恍惚了好几天，但从那天的那句话之后萨内蒂没有再说过这件事了，也没有催他，好像已经把这件事忘光了。  
而维埃里也试图忘了这件事，拜托，这很尴尬好吗，无关是否有三人行的经验，光是把萨内蒂、马尔蒂尼以及维埃里自己放在一起，都足够养活米兰城的媒体了，更别提他们还在一张床上。  
可悲的是，他一见到马尔蒂尼，就清清楚楚想起了这件事。  
马尔蒂尼比平时更主动，比赛的失利使他有点不高兴，这种不高兴并没有在媒体面前表现出来，但他的胳膊搂住维埃里的肩膀，亲密地圈住了高大前锋，马尔蒂尼向前低下头，亲吻维埃里的鼻子，语气又像是命令，又像是请求。  
“来做吧，BOBO。”  
维埃里只看得到队长的蓝色眼眸，带着一点不快，像是遥远的深海，他的呼吸轻柔而炙热地在皮肤上掠过，这么明显的邀请，而维埃里的脑海里却痛苦地想起萨内蒂充满魔力的那句话，连脱衣服的动作也磨磨蹭蹭。  
马尔蒂尼有点搞不清楚怎么回事，他没有想到维埃里的其他情人这些事上。自从退出了国家队，马尔蒂尼的主要精力就放在了俱乐部，而在温布利球场为以队长的身份米兰举起欧冠奖杯是对他最好的奖励。  
“你被比赛榨干了吗，射手王先生？”，马尔蒂尼玩味地说，仿佛维埃里要是承认，他就去找别人了。  
激将法对男人来说，永远是有用的。  
维埃里吞吞吐吐地传达了萨内蒂的那句话，为事情的前因后果做了详细的解释，他一再保证自己什么都没有对萨内蒂说，也没有答应他。  
马尔蒂尼对此挑起了眉，他不知道如何描述自己的心情，混杂了惊奇、迷惑和一点点的冲动。原谅一下他不知道维埃里居然还跟萨内蒂一起睡，可是即使萨内蒂发现了这件事，他也应该守口如瓶，而不是提出一次三人行。  
这算是一个挑衅吗？  
“让我想想”，这不是什么可以随便答应的事。  
马尔蒂尼往下移动，和维埃里亲吻，唇舌细密而柔软地缠绵，激起愉悦的电流，他抬起大腿插入维埃里的腿间，略显下流地磨蹭挤压下腹，让他沉重地呼吸。  
点燃身体的火焰是如此轻易，马尔蒂尼背靠着门板，蓝色的眼眸里雾气朦胧，门板一点一点被体温变得温热，维埃里抓着他的右腿挎在腰上，让他们靠得更近，手指陷入柔软的皮肤，紧紧抓着，防止马尔蒂尼因为虚软而滑落到地上。  
等到最后，马尔蒂尼才懒洋洋地给出回答，他答应了。  
  
萨内蒂从车里出来，神情没有多大的变化，他常开的那辆车被送去检修了，换一辆车开出门，颜色和手感都不太舒服，到达比他预计的晚了一点。  
维埃里给他开门，手里还拿着一个开瓶器，明晃晃的，张开胳膊快乐地拥抱了一下。萨内蒂走进去，才看见摆着两三瓶酒，于是再回头看看维埃里，想他是不是已经喝醉了。  
马尔蒂尼正把酒杯放到桌子上，他穿着一件简单的休闲衬衫，气质柔和，抬起头向萨内蒂打招呼，笑着说，“BOBO带了酒，他忍不住先喝了一点”。  
萨内蒂站在那里，觉得大脑有点眩晕，他和马尔蒂尼除了球场，也会在很多场合见面，采访、演讲、颁奖典礼等等，但今天不同，这是他们隔了好几个月才定下来的日子，“那个日子”。  
他在餐桌前坐下来，面对着马尔蒂尼，维埃里坐在他们之间，他在晚餐上简直是希望他们喝醉一样，时不时地举起酒杯，像是担心他们打起来，他就要连夜逃出米兰城了。  
晚饭的味道似乎只有马尔蒂尼在享受，他和萨内蒂聊起米兰的餐厅，兴致勃勃地听取阿根廷人的建议，即使他推荐的餐厅可能就是国米球员的聚集地，偶尔聊聊其他的话题，他们对绘画的品味意外地相似。  
总之不太过线，也足够亲近。  
晚餐接近尾声，马尔蒂尼的眼睛被酒意染上一层水光，他看着萨内蒂，问“那你有这种经验吗？”  
萨内蒂沉默了一会，“没有”，他低头盯着酒杯，“我没有玩过三人”。  
维埃里忍不住惊讶，这件事可是萨内蒂先提出来的，马尔蒂尼好像已经料到了这个情况，他看向维埃里，“好吧，我有一点经验，你呢？”  
维埃里心虚起来，用手指比划了一下，“一点点”。  
没有人相信他。  
  
马尔蒂尼和维埃里先开始，米兰队长身上还带着一点湿气，香水和沐浴露的香味都淡淡的，他还是有点醉了，手指抓着前锋的衣带，解不开那个结。  
维埃里带着他走向床边，顺便脱掉衣服。马尔蒂尼用鼻子去蹭维埃里的下巴，呼吸带起一种温暖的味道，他莫名地笑起来，咬着维埃里的耳朵，牙齿轻轻地撕磨耳垂，带着舌尖湿热的触感。  
“BOBO，你怕他吗？”，马尔蒂尼的声音带着笑和喘息，看着一边安静的萨内蒂。  
维埃里不能说不怕，只是有一点战战兢兢，这又不是往常的女模特，一夜过后可能连名字也记不清楚，他只好在心里默念了好几遍，“萨内蒂不在这里”。  
得不到维埃里的回答，马尔蒂尼发出一声不满的鼻音，眨眨眼睛，又说起他们以前的下流话，他明明是米兰的队长，此时低缓地说出那些情色的话，激起旁人一种破坏的欲望。  
“你喝醉了”，维埃里无可奈何，但身体真的硬的很快，他们的手游走在敏感的皮肤上，熟悉彼此的身体，点燃了火焰。  
维埃里想转头看看萨内蒂，却被马尔蒂尼搂住，胳膊略带强硬地扳住他的脸，马尔蒂尼的眼睛浮出促狭的笑意，吻住了国际米兰的前锋。  
萨内蒂忍不住走近，听见他低声复述那些话语，和热烈的亲吻，柔软的意大利语变得更加甜蜜热情。  
亲吻对他来说并不是不可或缺的步骤，在这一点上他不像个阿根廷人，但两个意大利人的亲吻响亮而热烈，连鼻子也相互磨蹭，火热得仿佛能闻到空气里情欲的味道。  
等维埃里挣脱出来，就发现萨内蒂已经开始脱衣服了，他爬上床，示意维埃里继续。马尔蒂尼比萨内蒂和维埃里都高，顺着维埃里的动作向后躺倒，打开双腿，轻轻抬起身体，甩掉了最后一层衣服。  
维埃里撕开润滑剂的包装，冰凉的润滑被送进身体里面，马尔蒂尼随着手指的动作逐渐放松身体，双腿绵软地夹在维埃里的腰上，嘴唇嫣红地张开。  
他转过头看着萨内蒂，调整了一下呼吸，问他，“你喜欢这样看着吗？”  
萨内蒂在马尔蒂尼的眼睛里看到自己泛红的眼角，仿佛仅仅是看着就染上了情欲，他没有感觉错，这也是另一种意义上的德比，激起阿根廷人体内的疯狂。  
萨内蒂的声音沙哑而柔和，“我喜欢参与”，他同时把自己的手指插进去，听见马尔蒂尼骤然加重的喘息，双腿绷紧了一瞬然后放松，微微偏斜，为萨内蒂的扩张留下空间。  
维埃里敏锐地感觉气氛的变化，眼前所见的、听的都因为主角的不同而更加迷幻情色，萨内蒂主动地亲吻他，有点羞怯地打开口腔，而手指还在温暖的体内进出，听见马尔蒂尼急促的轻哼。  
他悲哀地发现自己更硬了，在无限短的一瞬，维埃里几乎共情了那些生气的女孩，不争气的男人啊。  
感觉扩张差不多了，马尔蒂尼几乎不用催促，同样是等待不及的维埃里就完全地插进来，凶猛而稳定的动作不断敲击敏感的内壁，在身体内激起情欲的浪潮，像海浪一样洗刷理智。  
萨内蒂看着马尔蒂尼的脸，他的眼神焦点从萨内蒂身上移开到虚空，呼吸的节奏逐渐变得急促，克制不住的呻吟甜蜜而柔软。萨内蒂更靠近他，像是亲吻一般的距离，呼吸都要触碰到马尔蒂尼的眼睛，同样的湿润而火热。  
萨内蒂的身体也轻轻地颤抖，渴求更多的刺激和快感，他抚摸马尔蒂尼的手掌，一点点从手腕描绘到指尖，然后十指交叉，用力握紧。  
这只手举起了那么多奖杯，联赛、意大利杯、欧冠……四个欧冠奖杯，那是国际米兰多少年梦寐以求的奖杯。  
马尔蒂尼看上去已经完全被情欲的浪潮淹没，顾不上萨内蒂的动作，汗水从额间滑落，紧绷的腰像一张拉开的弓，在边缘摇摇欲坠。  
萨内蒂比起亲，更像是用嘴唇贴在马尔蒂尼的脸颊边，用眼睛、鼻子和皮肤感受他每一分的颤抖和茫然，眼睛一眨不眨。他想，原来你高潮的时候也没什么不一样。  
  
然后就轮到萨内蒂和维埃里了。  
他的脸已经被情欲染得通红，眼角都带着湿润，浑身火热得像发烧了一样，萨内蒂的肤色浅淡，并不像马尔蒂尼和维埃里那么蜜棕，透出一层血气上涌的淡粉。  
“你还好吧？”，维埃里摸了一把他的额头，已经出汗了。  
萨内蒂摇摇头，他对自己的身体情况有估计，并没有看起来这么夸张。萨内蒂习惯在浴室里准备好自己，并不需要再扩张，他面对着维埃里缓慢地往下坐，体内湿软又柔顺地全部纳入，只有一股股愉悦的快感涌向神经。  
马尔蒂尼撑着脸看萨内蒂和维埃里，他知道萨内蒂在队内并不严厉，对队内的人员变化和购买都不怎么发言，是个不争不抢、被人尊重的队长。  
马尔蒂尼总是被指责管的太多，权力太大，在队内搞小团队，他撇撇嘴，想起这次欧冠击败了国际米兰，又高兴起来。  
萨内蒂的声音是克制的，低低的压着呻吟，不时从鼻腔和嘴唇里泄露出来，但那种克制的力度就像是一个很饿的人努力不去看他买不起的美食，显得失去了一点说服力。  
维埃里已经很熟悉他的反应，手掌抓住两侧的膝盖推到更开，不断随着动作挺起腰，深深地戳弄敏感处。  
萨内蒂的头松软地靠在维埃里的肩膀上，半垂着眼眸，看不出高兴或舒服。腰臀起伏的节奏逐渐被维埃里带走，支撑的大腿都在微微地发抖，维埃里换了一下，用手抓着他的胯骨稳定身体。  
马尔蒂尼的手指抚摸上萨内蒂的嘴唇，指腹摩挲，他有点好奇，“这对你来说不舒服吗？”，马尔蒂尼的身体仍旧为快感的余韵颤动，像一场舒适的泡澡。  
萨内蒂要过了一会才能理解马尔蒂尼说的话，他被弄的迷迷糊糊，像是灵魂燃起一种从未有过的火焰，萨内蒂归结为这一次不同寻常的缘故。  
“不，有部分是因为太……太好了”，萨内蒂能听到维埃里的抽气声，他从不承认这一点，有时候让维埃里挫败。  
马尔蒂尼的眼睛里泛起微笑的涟漪，他熟悉这个回答，萨内蒂试图为自己的快乐找到罪名，他把那些腰臀的淤伤当做是一种发泄，觉得自己承担得太多，无法喘息。  
马尔蒂尼凑上去亲吻，看到萨内蒂吃惊睁大的瞳孔，舌尖温柔地纠缠，刷过坚硬的牙齿，敏感的上颚带来酥麻的刺激，萨内蒂没有办法再忍住呜咽，脸上是直白无疑的茫然失神。  
维埃里也得到了亲吻，米兰队长的声音在唇齿间传递，他满含笑意，用气声说，“加油啊BOBO。”

很难说是哪个行为让他们陷入了极度兴奋的氛围，萨内蒂连自己在较什么劲都想不起来了，他的手指纠缠着马尔蒂尼的卷发，身体还在磨蹭，整个人都不太清醒，马尔蒂尼拿手拍拍萨内蒂，及时停了下来，以免他们第二天“身体不适”。  
而维埃里决定不再回忆这一晚的事情，他最好一个字都不要说，以免马特拉齐和内斯塔在下次米兰德比打起来，虽然哪次米兰德比没有打架呢，但至少不要是因为维埃里一次睡了两位队长。


End file.
